The Hogwarts Chronicles
by shana2
Summary: looking for a fluffy story with an american mary sue? look no further. flamers welcome, i guess, but i hope you'll like it.
1.

The Hogwarts Chronicles  
Harry-Part 1  
By shana  
  
"So lets go!" Hermione said, walking toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Huh? Where?" Harry asked, clueless.  
  
"You didn't hear a word she just said, did you?" Ron asked. He, Seamus, and Dean snickered.  
  
"Shut up, you three. Of course I did." Harry glared at the trio of boys.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. "Then what did she say?"  
  
"Be quiet, Dean." Harry turned and saw Ginny Weasley standing behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ginny?" Ron asked.   
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, Hermione! The new student is arriving pretty soon."  
  
"What new student?" Harry asked. Dean and Seamus then laughed out loud, and Ginny glared at them.  
  
"Boy, you sure are out of it!" Dean said, still laughing.  
  
"BE QUIET!" Hermione and Ginny shouted. Everyone shut up and faced them.  
  
"Okay, whatever," Dean said. He nodded to Seamus, and the duo left. "We'll be in the Great Hall."  
  
Ron came over and patted Harry's shoulder. "My friend Harry, clueless as usual." He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
" 'Well' what?" Ron replied.  
  
"Jeez, Ron; I think *you're* the clueless one. Are you asking about the new student, Harry?" Ginny said.  
  
"Er…yeah," Harry said quietly. "It seems to have escaped my mind."  
  
"That's alright," Ginny said sympathetically.  
  
"Since when were you so close to Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Since forever, you git. Now, will you *please* shut up so I can remind Harry about the new student?"  
  
"Okay, fine." Ron turned and sat on an armchair.  
  
"Here's the scoop in a nutshell, okay Harry?" Harry nodded, and Ginny continued. "We're getting a new fifth year student from Etines School of Magick (she pronounced it eh-teens) in America. Nobody knows if it's a boy or a girl, or how it'll get here. All we know is that it's coming with a fourth year brother and a fifth year friend before dinner. That's why we're all going to the Great Hall now. Do you remember now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, he remembers. But he's hungry too - right Harry? - so we better leave right now." Ron dragged Harry out the portrait hole. Harry turned and saw the girls roll their eyes and follow Ron.  
  
Once out of the Gryffindor common room, Harry shook Ron off him and walked by himself. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'these new students seem interesting. Why are they coming to Hogwarts all the way from Etines? Guess I'll have to wait and see for real.'  
********  
yes this is the fluff written by me and awaited by you. today was the last day of school! not the day i'm writing this, but the day--i mean june 6th. ha4u and my sis has school 2morrow cuz she's in elem.school. 


	2. 

SWEARING ALERT!  
  
The four Gryffindors finally arrived in the Great Hall. There was a surprisingly large gathering of people waiting to see the new students. Harry, seeing Fred and George's bright red hair at the front of the room, grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her to the front of the pack. Ron and Hermione followed him.  
  
Soon, they reached Fred and George. They were talking animatedly with Lee Jordan.  
  
"Hey Fred!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hi George," she added unenthusiastically.  
  
Fred turned and returned her greeting. George turned, too, but he gave her a much colder greeting.  
  
"Oh; hello Ginny. Can't you go off and bother someone else? Fred and I are busy." George turned back around and continued his chat with Lee.  
  
Hermione gasped. Ginny turned sharply and tried to leave, only to run smack dab into Harry. She didn't try to fend him off, though. She just hugged him and started sobbing into his robe.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione hopelessly. She gestured for him to hug Ginny back. He did.  
  
"Dammit, Ginny! You're ruining-" Ron started. Hermione stopped him abruptly by slapping him. Ron stared at her, dazed. For a few moments, the quartet was silent. All they heard was Ginny's sobs, muffled by Harry's robe.   
  
Suddenly, Ginny seemed to come to her senses and stopped crying. She fought her way out of Harry's arms and tapped George's shoulder. He turned, surprised.  
  
"What? Oh; it's only you." He looked past her and at the people behind her.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at George, surprised that he could act so cruelly toward his own sister. Ron and Harry stared at Ginny and George, waiting for something to happen. What is between them? Harry thought.  
  
"George Fredrick Weasley! You keep your damn opinions to your own self!" Ginny shouted and stormed away, pushing her way through the crowd.  
********  
chapter 2. dont u love the chap names? and the alerts? i'll put those up cuz i have 2 much time on my hands, k? 


	3. 

TIME WARPED FACTS ALERT!  
  
Ron gawked at Ginny, surprised that his fourteen year old sister was addressing their seventeen year old brother. Part of the bewildered crowd around them turned and faced Ginny and George. They looked just as surprised as George looked.  
  
Fred and Lee Jordan had turned around, too. Fred stared at George and said, "This isn't about what happened over the summer at that cinema, is it George? Because that seems an awful long time ago…"  
  
"Of course-" George started, but was cut off by Ron. George stormed off.  
  
"Why? What happened when Ginny went to see that American movie 'Charlie's Angels'? Did you guys follow her or something?" Ron asked energetically.   
  
"Nah," Fred replied, "George decided to go later, but I was busy that day, so George dragged Alicia Spinnett into town and they went and saw Charlie's Angels."  
  
"You live by Alicia? And what were you busy doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That is besides the point, Hermione. Alicia moved down the road from us over the summer. She was born into a Muggle family who wanted to move into the country, so they did. Go on, Fred." Ron looked at Fred expectantly.  
  
"Okay. Well, anyways, George and Alicia got to the cinema, and they had to sit in the back row because Alicia doesn't like sitting in the middle or the front. Halfway into the show, they started eating each other's faces and didn't stop till the movie ended. Ginny was walking out with her friends and she caught them.   
  
"Alicia and George got really embarrassed, so they went out of the cinema the other way. George dropped Alicia off at her house, then came home. Once he got home, he went straight into Ginny's room and made her promise not to tell anyone. Obviously, she did, but you know how Ginny is, and she had to come tell me the next day. I made fun of George later that day, and he got so ticked off that he left the house and didn't come back till really late. Then he got in trouble, and he and Ginny gave each other the cold shoulder the rest of the summer. George also met Alicia a few times other than that over the summer, and Ginny caught them kissing behind the gazebo a few times more than once." Fred finally finished his story, but by now only Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lee Jordan were listening.  
  
"Wow," Ron breathed. "George is in love with Alicia Spinnett?"  
  
"I think he is," Lee added, "because I caught them in an empty classroom the other day. They seemed a little surprised when I said 'hi'."  
  
"It's kind of funny, actually," Harry finally said. "They've seen each other every day in class, during meals, in the common room, and at Quidditch matches for like the last seven years. You'd think they'd have fallen for each other a bit earlier."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's rather rude."  
  
"Guess so," Harry replied, shrugging.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to go find Ginny before the new students arrive."   
  
"No need," Ginny said from behind Harry. They all turned around to see her.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "How long were you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to hear enough." She looked at Fred. "Is it all true?"  
  
"To the extent of my knowledge. Why?" Fred replied.  
  
"I just wanted to know. I think I'm going to lose the cold shoulder. It's ruining my whole life. Oh Harry; I'm so sorry about the whole crying thing…" Ginny trailed off and looked at her feet.  
  
"Nah, it was nothing. My robe's fine. It's all good," Harry muttered.  
  
"Whatever," Lee and Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Hey, look!" Hermione suddenly said and pointed to the entrance. Everyone looked in that direction.  
  
"What is it? [How did they get here?]" Ron asked, but no one heard him.  
  
Coming through the door was a tall girl with extremely long light brown hair that had been dyed blonde and curled at the ends. Harry figured that this was the new fifth year student, and he also thought she was rather pretty.   
  
Next to the girl was a boy with blond hair that was as tall as the girl's shoulder. He looked wary but assertive as he looked at the crowds on either side of him. Harry looked sideways at Ginny, who seemed to be studying the blond haired boy. Ron caught Harry's eye, quickly glanced at Ginny, and chuckled silently. Harry grinned back. He decided that this was the little brother.  
  
Behind the girl and her brother was a tall American boy with light brown hair that had been dyed blond on top and peaked up at the forehead. He whispered into the girl's ear, and they both giggled. The little brother tugged the girl's hair and said something to her. She shook her head and looked around. Her eyes traveled to the bright flash of red hair around Harry that consisted of the four Weasley siblings. She closed her eyes and blinked a few times.   
  
All of a sudden, she looked at Harry. Her eyes grew wide and her eyebrows went up. Out of the blue, a smile appeared on her face. Harry smiled back. He knew that this new girl would become a friend of his rather quickly. Maybe a bit more, he hoped. But that was exactly what it was. A hope. A rather vast hope.  
********  
yeah, charlies angels came out last year i think. 


	4. 

NON-MARY SUE ALERT!  
  
Harry looked up at the Staff Table. The new girl was sitting there with her brother and friend, between Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. She looked bored to Harry, sort of like how Harry looked when the Dursleys had company for dinner. He smiled thinking of how they could relate.   
  
Harry kept glancing at her. She had looked around the Great Hall earlier searching for something that turned out to be Harry. The had shared a smile, and Harry's heart had given a surprising leap. He had looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, but everyone was too busy waiting for the food to appear.  
  
"Where is the food?" Ron said, breaking Harry from his thoughts. "Don't they realize that I'm-er…we're-hungry?"  
  
"Relax, Ron," Hermione replied, "Dumbledore's probably going to make a speech or something about those new students. I don't like the looks of that girl, though. Something about her makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"I don't know about that, Hermione," Harry said. "I think she looks cool. It's probably just the fact that she came all the way from America and that you're not used to her that makes you feel weird."  
  
"Either that or that friend of her's," Ron added. "I don't think I've ever seen a boy and girl as friends that close. But I think that Ginny likes her little brother…"  
  
Ginny blushed and exclaimed, "That's not true! Besides, you, Hermione, and Harry have been friends since you're first year. "  
  
"That's true," Ron replied. He looked up at the staff table, waiting for Dumbledore's speech to begin and end, so he could eat.  
  
'That's alright if you do like him, Ginny,' Harry thought. 'I think I'm beginning to like that girl a little more than friend-like.'  
********  
yeah i know she's not really a mary sue, but is she? find out!!!!!!!!!!!!! [if u wanna know she is] 


	5. 

CLOTHES BRAND SCHOOL ALERT!  
  
"Welcome, all Hogwarts students!" Dumbledore said as he opened his arms wide. "Today is a prestigious day in Hogwarts history. Today we have three new students coming all the way from Etines School of Magick in America. Please give our three new students a warm welcome." Everyone clapped, and the girl gave a little wave. A few students waved back, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione included. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Our three new students came by Muggle plane all the way from Etines in California. Many of you should know where California is on a map." Hermione nodded. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
Dumbledore put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Lauren Paller-Lachey. Lauren will be joining the Gryffindor fifth year girls dorm."   
  
"Yes!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Paul-er Luh-shay?" Hermione said, carefully pronouncing the girl's last name. "Is that all one word or is in hyphenated?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Dumbledore moved over to the little brother. "This is Brian Richter-Lachey, a fourth year. He'll also be joining the Gryffindor House."  
  
"They have different last names!" Ginny said.  
  
"Who cares?" Ron said. "At least they're both in our house." Ginny sighed, sort of a happy sigh. Only Harry noticed, and he glanced at her. He looked back at Dumbledore, who had moved on to the best friend.  
  
"This is Brad Dunker, fifth year. He will be joining the Hufflepuff fifth year dorm, seeing as there is an empty bed there."   
  
Hermione frowned. "But he's separating those two friends!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully. That means more time for her to hang out with us! he thought, but he didn't say it out loud.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "With that in mind, let us start our dinner!" He sat down, and the girl tapped his shoulder. No one seemed to notice, except the Gryffindor quartet. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked up, quite surprised.  
  
The girl, Lauren, whispered to Dumbledore. Dumbledore frowned, then nodded. Lauren, her little brother-Brian, and her friend-Brad, walked down from the Staff Table. Brad parted from them and sat at the Hufflepuff table. He was graciously welcomed there.   
  
Lauren and Brian walked toward the Gryffindor table. Harry felt his heart jump to his throat when Lauren sat in the empty seat next to him. Brian sat next to Ginny, and she blushed the exact same color as her hair. She only looked up at him to say hi.  
  
"Hey," Lauren said, showing no trace of shyness. "Dumbledore up there said I could sit with you guys. I don't like it up there; the air's too thick and uptight. Makes me feel more normal down here, you knowaimean?" She slurred her last few words.   
  
Harry could almost feel his jaw drop. Lauren looked even prettier when she was only one foot away from him. He quickly brought his jaw back up.  
  
"Hi. I'm Harry. That's Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."  
  
"Her-my-oh-nee?" Lauren questioned, almost tuning out Harry.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
  
"Cool. Never met anyone with that name. Is it French?"   
  
"Yes! How did you know?" Hermione practically squealed.  
  
"Didn't; I just guessed. Took beginners French back in Etines."  
  
"Wow," Ron breathed. "You can take languages in Etines?"  
  
"Yeah, but just for your first year. Sort of as a thing to take the place of Quidditch."  
  
Suddenly, Brian exclaimed, "Dude! Lookit all this food!" "Where'd it come from? The Etines cook could never cook this much."  
  
"We don't have a cook here," Harry said. "We have house-elves who are employed as cooks. The food's magicked up from underneath us, where the kitchens are."  
  
"Where it comes from doesn't matter to me. I'm starved!" He served himself as much as he could without spilling onto the table. Ginny giggled.  
********  
etines is a clothes brand from pac.sun. i know, okay? 


	6. 

MACHO MAN ALERT!  
  
Dinner was over and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Lauren, and Brian were walking to the Gryffindor tower. Everyone was to full and tired to talk.  
  
"The password for the tower is 'kryptonite'," Harry said.   
  
"Did you say 'kryptonite'?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry said.  
  
"Do you know what kryptonite is?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "Nah, why?"   
  
"Ever heard of Superman? He was some type of Muggle superhero on an old television show. Well, Superman lost his powers if he got some kryptonite. Either that or he gained powers. I dunno; I get it confused. Must be an American thing."  
  
"Probably," Hermione said. She looked as if she could care less.  
  
"Weird," Ron and Harry said.  
  
"What's television?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
Harry, Brian, Lauren, and Hermione stared at him.  
  
"You don't know what TV is?" Brian asked.  
  
"Wait a minute. I like know who you are. You're part of an all-wizard family, aren't you?" Lauren said.  
  
"Er…yeah." Ron replied turning crimson.  
  
"So how do you two like know about it then?" Lauren asked Hermione and Harry.  
  
"I grew up in an all Muggle family," Harry said. "So did she."  
  
"Oh." Lauren stopped talking.  
  
"Where'd Ginny and Bri go?" Lauren asked a while later.  
  
"Bri?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Short for Brian. You know, like, a nickname?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Sort of like Harry's 'the savior'?" Hermione said sarcastically. Ron sniggered.  
  
"Whatever. Yeah, I guess." Lauren paused for a moment. "Savior, huh?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Nah. She said that just to be funny, eh Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, drawing out the one syllable word and eyeing Harry. He seemed to be unnaturally casual. She saw Ron glance at Harry questionably.  
  
"Anyway," Lauren said, "where did Bri and Ginny go?"  
  
"Hmmm," Harry said intelligibly, gazing at how Lauren's hair seemed to change color from an almost white to darker shade of blonde as she walked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "They probably got ahead of us, that's all."  
  
"I'm sure," Lauren said, looking at Harry. Her eyes seemed to twinkle when she looked at him. His heart soared.  
  
They reached the Fat Lady. "Why are we stop-" Lauren started.  
  
"Well, hello!" the Fat Lady said. "This is a new face."  
  
Lauren looked relaxed, but Harry saw that in her eyes she looked aghast.  
  
"Hey, where's Violet?" he said, almost as if he were bragging his strengths of talking to a portrait. "This is Lauren. She's a new Gryffindor."  
  
"What's up?" Lauren said, trembling ever so slightly.   
  
"Hmm, the ceiling? Violet's visiting others today," the Fat Lady said questionably. Lauren giggled.  
  
"No. It's a phrase in the US."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "the password's kryptonite." That Fat Lady swung open.   
  
Lauren's eyes opened wide when she saw Hermione and Ron climb through the hole that had been hidden behind the portrait.  
  
"You go first," Harry whispered into Lauren's ear from behind her. Lauren whipped around.  
  
"Are you coming on to me?" she asked flirtatiously, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Are you making a move on me?" When Harry still looked dumbfounded, she said, "Do you like me or something?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Sure, why not? You're cool, and you're the first American person I've ever met."  
  
"No, I mean - never mind." Lauren went a slight tint of pink. She let Harry help her into the Gryffindor common room. "Thanks," she turned and whispered.  
********  
yeah harry is acting all macho again. 


	7. 

TRANSLUCENT THINGS ALERT!  
  
Brian and Ginny showed up in the common room fifteen minutes later. They looked exhausted; as if they had been running.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked the moment they walked in.  
  
"Relax, Ron," Ginny said. "Brian just met Peeves. Not in the happiest way, though." She and Brian grinned at each other.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Lauren asked. Harry looked at her. She didn't look angry or anything, and yet she still had sworn at Ginny of all people.  
  
"Chill, Lauren. Peeves is the school poltergeist," Brian said.  
  
"Are you hot?" Harry asked Lauren. "Because I can-"  
  
"Of course I am!" Lauren grinned. "Nah, it's just another one of our American phrases." She turned toward Ginny and Brian and said, "Damn! There's a ghost in this school? Wicked cool!"  
  
"There's not just one ghost," Ginny told Lauren, "there are about five!"  
  
Lauren looked at Harry, appalled. "Is she telling me that there are like five ghosts in this castle of a school?" When Harry nodded, she continued. "Awesome!"   
  
Lauren proceeded on an examination of the common room. "Wicked cool lounge," she said, plopping into an armchair. She stood up and went to the fire. "Can you do fire-calls on this thing?" she asked. Before anyone could reply, Professor McGonagall walked into the common room.  
  
"Hello…Lauren? And Brian? I'm Professor McGonagall, you're head of house and Transfiguration teacher-" Lauren stopped her abruptly.  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagall. I'm sorry for interrupting. Yes, I'm Lauren, and that's Brian. I was just wondering, Professor; can you get inter-world fire-calling in that fireplace?" she asked, very courteously.  
  
McGonagall looked surprised. Suddenly, she smiled. "Yes," she said, "you can get inter-world fire-calling on that. I trust you're rather familiar with that spell?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I love it. It's a great way to keep in touch." Lauren exclaimed, dropping the sugary sweet politeness. "Do you use it? Is it firenius callious here, too?"  
  
"Yes. It's the same spell all over the world. And yes, I also use that spell. It's rather convenient, don't you think?"  
  
"I totally agree, Professor, but I'm feeling kinda tired. Could someone maybe show me the dorm; possibly Hermione seeing as she is in the same year as I am? In Etines there are ten students per dorm, 'cause they're coed with a Plexiglas-slash-wall-ish thing between the guys and gals sides. Your dorms are set up that way, right?"  
  
McGonagall looked lost for words as she frowned. "The d-dorms in Etines are co-coed now? But back then they were…"  
  
Hermione eyed Professor McGonagall as she quickly said, "No, they're not, but I'll show you around."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." Lauren and Hermione walked up the girls' dormitory steps, chatting. Ginny tried to follow them, but Ron stopped her.  
  
"Not so fast, Ginny," Ron said. "I think you have some more explaining to do."  
  
"Damn, Ron," Brian said, "she's telling the truth. Why don't you believe her?"  
  
Ron turned red, either from embarrassment or from the fact that Brian had just sworn at him. "I t-trust her and ev-everything it's just that-"  
  
"It's just that Ron stresses over his sister. It's a Ron thing," Harry said quickly. Ginny gave him a grateful smile and sprinted up the stairs.  
  
"Whatever," Brian said. "So, you guys gonna show me around or what?"  
  
"Yeah." He and Brian walked up the boys' dormitory steps. Ron had disappeared. Harry stopped at the door just before the door to the fifth year boys' dorm. He figured that this was probably the fourth year dorm.  
  
Harry knocked the door. Jared Fletcher stuck his head out and said, "Don't worry, Colin's not in."   
  
Harry smiled and replied, "Thanks, Jared. By the way, this is your new roommate, Brian." Harry gestured into the room.  
  
"Cool! Hey Brian, I'm Jared." He led Brian away, but Harry caught him saying, "If you ever are talking to Colin Creevy, don't mention Harry. Colin'll go berserk!"  
  
Harry closed the door and walked up to his dorm room. Since he didn't see Ron, he assumed that Ron had already gone upstairs.  
  
Harry reached the dorm room. He opened the door and saw Ron with his wand out pointing it towards the fireplace. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry quickly said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh; its just you. I'm doing that fire-calling thing. D'you think it'll work?"  
  
"Why not? Just it probably won't work for you because you're not used to it."  
  
"You're probably right. Oh well." Ron flopped on to his bed. Harry followed suit on his own bed. He laid down in thought for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stood up and went over to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out something shimmery clear.  
  
"The invisibility cloak?" Ron said. "What're you gonna use that for?"  
  
"I dunno. Don't you want to show Lauren and Brian the rest of the school?"  
  
"Yeah, but we can do that right now."  
  
"Right now they're getting used to their new home. We can do it later-you know: at night."  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with Lauren, and darkness?"   
  
Harry gave Ron a look. "I am not."  
  
"Yes you are. And besides, we won't all fit under it. Are you planning on taking Hermione with you?"  
  
"If she wants to." Harry shrugged.  
  
"I'm not gonna come. I think I want a little sleep tonight. And I want to talk to George about him and Alicia. Boy, he's going to be so embarrassed!" Ron went to the common room to grinning at his thought.  
  
Harry was now alone. A few minutes later, he heard someone knock on the door. He went over and opened it.  
********  
its the invisibility cloak. 


	8. 

WARNING! THIS IS THE FLUFFIEST CHAPTER OF THIS WHOLE STORY SO FAR. WATCH OUT.  
  
"Hey Harry. I'm really bored. Am I allowed in here? Can you believe they don't have a single computer in this whole school that I can use? How am I supposed to email and instant message?"  
  
Harry smiled. It was Lauren, and she was all questions.  
  
"Nah, you're not allowed in here, but that doesn't matter. Come on in!"  
  
Lauren went in. "You won't believe how long it took for me to get here!"  
  
"How long did it take you?"  
  
"Like ten minutes."  
  
"Wow!" Harry said; holding back the urge to roll his eyes. "Why so?"  
  
" 'Cause I knocked on like every door trying to find the right one. Jeez, you wouldn't think they'd put fifth years three dorms from the top."  
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So…"  
  
"Whaddya wanna do?"  
  
"Dunno. Can'i sit down?"  
  
"Oh yeah; over here." Harry led Lauren to the red velvet window seat. She sat down pretzel style. Harry joined her and sat the same way. He was captivated by the way the sunlight seemed to literally bounce off her silky blonde hair.   
  
"Wow; it's so beautiful!" Lauren exclaimed, staring out the bay window and breaking into Harry's thoughts.  
  
"The lake?" Harry asked, baffled. He shook his head for a moment, telling himself: don't stare, don't stare…  
  
"No, the grass."  
  
"What's so great about the grass?" Harry was confused. He looked outside, hoping he didn't miss anything. The grass was green. Nothing was different.  
  
"I'm being sarcastic, Harry. Of course I mean the lake. What's that thing that looks like it lives in it?"  
  
"You mean the squid?"  
  
"A squid lives in a lake on the school property?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Moments later, she said, "Ugh, I've got an annoying song stuck in my head."   
  
"Same here," Harry agreed. He searched his brain and remembered the words of a song he had heard over the summer at the Dursleys. He smiled at the thought. The Dursleys had become especially kind to him for some odd reason. For all Harry knew, they could have become Death Eaters or one of Voldemort's supporters. But they had granted him more independence and had bought him a stereo and a TV for his room.  
  
"So what's stuck in your head?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Some song I heard over the summer. Just two lines, though. Its go like:  
'I see myself in the pouring rain  
I see hope come over me' "  
  
"I know that song! It's that Gwen Stefani and Moby tune. It's an American song, you know."  
  
"Oh. So what's stuck in your head?"  
  
"The KC and Jojo song Crazy-you do know who KC and Jojo are, right?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Er…not exactly. They're singers, I think."  
  
"Yeah. Well, this song is-was, actually-always on the radio on the countdown. Me and my friends thought it majorly sucked. But other peoples apparently thought otherwise 'cause it was always like number four. But then there was this cool song that started coming on, and that started the 'cool song' streak. Songs like Joe featuring Mystikal 'Stutter', Nelly 'Ride With Me', Crazy town 'Butterfly', Mystikal 'Danger', and Ja Rule 'Put It On Me'.  
  
"Hey! I just forgot 'Crazy'! Well, I didn't forget it, but that doesn't matter, now, does it? Now I've got 'Ride With Me' stuck in my head. That's a much cooler song, if you ask me. If you wanna come and take a ride with me, smoke some weed in the back of the limousine-Oops!  
  
"You probably can't mention drugs and stuff here, right? Some of my friends did drugs back in Etines. Of course, there were laws and stuff. But that was sort of the whole point. You couldn't get me anywhere near a joint, though. Ugh, drugs are just gross. I did smoke a cigarette once, like a really long time ago 'cause it was the 'cool' thing to do, but haven't gone near that sort of stuff since. Its just sickening and it'll ruin you. Some of - some of my buds got shipped to the hospital because of drug overdoses. Stuff like heroin and marijuana was easily accessible somehow. Don't ask me how, though. Ugh, I don't even like thinking about drugs. They're just gross."  
  
"Do you always talk this much?" Harry asked.  
  
Lauren laughed. She smiled and said, "I guess so. You're funny, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled back. "Thanks. So tell me about yourself. I don't know anything except your first and last name."  
  
"Okay. Well, my name is Lauren Michele Paller-Lachey. My name means meet the dull, join them, and care for 'em till they're not dull anymore. It's kinda funny, I guess. I've lived in New York-New York, Milwaukee-Wisconsin, and Napa-California. I used to go to Etines, but got sort of expelled. Me and my bro Bri always played practical jokes on peeps. Brad helped most of the time. They sent us here 'cause Dumbledore's supposed to be nice and understanding and stuff, which it seems he is, right? Anyway, Brad was looking forward to it less than me and Bri. Of course, Bri was into the girls more than I thinking about the guys, but it seemed super cool to be really far away from America to me, you knowaimean? My mom's a witch and my dad's a wizard, except me and Bri didn't know till I got the letter from Etines. Kind of a big ol' surprise to us. Kinda cool either way, though. Well, I guess that's it."  
  
"Okay, you do talk a lot! I didn't know you got expelled. I like what your name means, except I don't think I'm part of the dull you have to care for." Harry smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Okay, so, tell me about yourself. I don't know much about you except your first name!" Lauren said, grinning.  
  
"Well, okay: I'm Harry Potter, but you probably realized that from my scar. Um…I play Quidditch for the Gryffindor team; I'm a seeker, started playing in my first year. I guess my best friends are Ron and Hermione. I hate Draco Malfoy; he and I have been enemies since who knows when. Sirius Black is my godfather. My mum and dad, Lily and James, are dead. Voldemort killed them Halloween about fourteen years ago. Last year we had this Tri-Wizard tournament thing with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Sort of won that, except my sort-of-friend Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort that night. I witnessed Voldemort's coming of power that night. He took my blood and made it his. I guess that's-Lauren?"  
  
Lauren had pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her hands. Harry, afraid she was crying, just sat and stared. Quickly, Lauren pulled her head of her hands and looked at Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I barely ever cry. even ask Brian. But you've got such a sad past. It's no wonder; you're Harry Potter of all people, of course your past is sad. It's just that I hadn't realized who you were. I mean, I thought you were just another kid who made fast friends. That's why I smiled at you back in the Great Hall. I didn't even notice your scar until a few seconds ago. I didn't even realize that you were a celebrity." Lauren buried herself in her hands once again.  
  
"Oh." Sort of reluctantly and warily, Harry put his arms around Lauren in a sort of hug. She accepted it and squeezed back.   
  
Suddenly, Lauren seemed to regain her composure and pulled out of the hug. She sat up straight. "Sorry about that, Harry."  
  
"That's okay," he mumbled  
  
Lauren gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. He grinned like an idiot and was at loss for words. Searching his brain frantically, he quickly said, "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"You and your Englanders. Always speaking 'perfect English'."  
  
Harry was confused. "Hmmm," he said intelligibly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Lauren and Harry resumed staring out the window in silence. Harry peeked at Lauren. she was staring at him. He quickly averted his eyes and looked back out the window. Suddenly, Lauren turned and put her hands on Harry's cheek. She pulled his face toward hers, and gently kissed him.   
  
Harry's eyes opened wide. Panic registered almost immediately. He could almost feel the adrenaline fly through his bloodstream. He saw Lauren shut her eyes and followed suit. He felt himself tense up, and immediately tried to relax. But how could he? Here was a girl Harry had known for just hours who was already kissing him on the window seat of the Gryffindor fifth year boys' dorm room!  
  
Not knowing what to do, Harry tentatively wrapped his arms around Lauren. She in turn hugged him back. Harry, feeling apprehensive, let himself get lost momentarily in the kiss. Immediately, he relaxed. His heart thumped in his ears. Funny things a kiss does to you, he thought, feeling all his muscles relax.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
********  
mushy mushy mushy. yuck. 


	9. 

HANG ON! THIS IS REALLY FLUFFY TOO!  
  
Harry pulled out of the kiss. He practically pushed Lauren away, regretting it almost instantly. Adrenaline shot through his system once again and made him feel extremely tensed. Shooting a glance towards Lauren, he saw that she seemed as wary as he did. She stood briskly, ready to run.   
  
On Lauren's face was an expression of disgust and awareness. Harry's heart fell and landed somewhere in his jumble of intestines. What if she was disgusted about the fact that people couldn't even be alone at Hogwarts? Quickly, he pulled her back down and made her sit. She fought to stand again, but Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If you stay down it'll seem more casual. No one will expect it to be anything less. Or more."  
  
Lauren's eyes twinkled and she grinned at him. Harry's heart jumped back up to his throat. He smiled back. So this was going to stay their little secret. For now, at least. He made himself a little more comfortable on the window seat.  
  
The door swung open wider. A girl's voice could be heard shouting, "Come back down here, Ron. I've got to show you something!"  
  
The person at the door shut it and walked back down to the common room sighing and muttering to himself.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry whispered, sighing just barely.  
  
"Who? Oh yeah, the girl with the red hair."  
  
"Yeah. That was her calling Ron back downstairs. Thanks Ginny, even though you can't hear me."  
  
Lauren giggled. She kissed Harry's lips again. "I told you I liked you."  
  
"You did?" Harry said.  
  
"Didn't I?" Lauren replied, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Okay, then; I'll say it now. I like you, Harry. In a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way. I think you're really cute. In fact, I'd really like to go out with you if you want to. But that's just me."  
  
Harry was shocked. Was Lauren kidding him, or did she really like him?   
  
Then, his trail of thought shifted. If she did like him, it was sort of a good thing. After all, Harry himself like Lauren that way. But what if she was just another 'fan of the celebrity'? No, she wouldn't have kissed him so many times already just to impress him. Harry made up his mind.   
  
"Well, you know what, Lauren? I sort of like you, too. Even before I knew what you looked like. Yeah, I know that's weird." Harry couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Lauren about his feelings for her. If only she'd been around last year for the Yule Ball! "Remember at dinner today? I was so flustered I could barely think! All I could think of was words to describe you: your hair, your face, and, um, your body." Harry added quickly, "I think Ginny was worse than me, though."  
  
Lauren smiled. "Really? You like me back?… Sorry to say, but it's sorta obvious that Ginny's got it in for Brian… My bod, huh? Isn't it fab?" She stood up and twirled giddily. Suddenly, she lost her balance. Harry stood up and caught her. She landed face up in his arms. Harry smiled, bent down, and kissed her. Lauren stood up and kissed him back. She held his arms up cha-cha style, and dragged him around the room in a made up cha-cha. She and Harry giggled while dancing, stopping about thirty seconds later and falling on to the floor, kissing.  
  
Then, yet again, the door opened.  
********  
this is really stupid. 


	10. 

LIE ALERT!  
  
Before Harry and Lauren could stand and straighten themselves up, George Weasley walked into the room.   
  
"George, uh, what're you doing here?" Harry asked quickly, buckling up his robe which had mysteriously come undone.  
  
"Going through some of Ron's stuff. I think it's time he needs something taken from him. You won't tell him, will you? What're you doing?"  
  
"Just hanging," Lauren replied before Harry could say anything. Her eyed her as she smoothed down her hair casually.  
  
"Hey! You're that new girl…Lauren?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just tormenting my brother Ron because of a little story that my twin brother told him."  
  
"Ah, brotherly love." She laughed. "Hmmm," Lauren thought, "instead of just taking something of his, why don't you ruin something or take something and replace it with something embarrassing?"  
  
"Excellent idea! Where did you come up with it? How'd you like to be a part of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"  
  
"George I-" Harry started.  
  
"I'd love to! But not at the moment. How bout I get back to you in a few days; I have to get used to it here. Oh yeah; I think the name Weasley's Wizard Wheezes needs to be changed. I'll talk to you later about that, k? And I think I hear someone calling you…"  
  
At that exact moment, a voice could be heard calling, "George? Where are you?"  
  
"Alicia?" Harry asked tentatively, wary that George might pounce on him.  
  
"Yeah. gotta go. I'll see you, then. My dorm's at the top of the stairs. Come visit if I'm not busy."  
  
"If I have time I'll try. Good bye!"  
  
"Bye George," Harry added.   
  
George nodded as he closed the door. "Coming!" Harry and Lauren heard through the door.  
  
Harry hugged Lauren lightly as soon as the door was completely shut. "That was an amazing cover-up, Lauren."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I guess you could say I have experience." Her eyes twinkled again. Harry knew it was extremely vulnerable, but every time he saw her eyes twinkle he looked forward to the next thing they did. Hopefully, just maybe, it might involve something special to him and Lauren. Something very special.  
********  
gag. 


	11. 

DATE ALERT!  
  
"So," Harry said, "about that going out thing…"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to take me seriously, Harry."  
  
"I don't have to, but I want to."  
  
Lauren smiled. "Then do so."  
  
"Sure, why not. You wanna get together somewhere in Hogsmeade someplace, someday?" Wow, Harry thought, asking Lauren out was easy! Almost too easy.  
  
"I'd love to! How about next Saturday? That's the next day we go over to Hogsmeade."  
  
"How did you know what Hogsmeade is?"  
  
"Dumbledore explained tons of it on a fire-call."  
  
"Oh. We'll meet in the common room at around 10:30 and go together."  
  
"Let's. But Harry; how'm I gonna stand not seeing you till Saturday?"  
  
"Somehow. We'll see each other in classes and meals and stuff. Hey! You wanna meet tomorrow, say, around midnight?" Harry blurted out the first words that came into his head.  
  
"Midnight?"  
  
"Yeah. Com'ere, I've got something to show you."  
  
Harry held Lauren's hand and led her to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"What's this?" Lauren asked, fingering the sparkling material.  
  
"An Invisibility Cloak. I've used it tons of times."  
  
"How do you work it? Do you just go under it?"  
  
"Yeah. try it."  
  
Harry draped the cloak over Lauren's shoulders. She walked over to the mirror with Harry and shrieked. All she could see of herself was her head.  
  
"This is so cool!"  
  
"I know. But someone's bound to start looking for you."  
  
"Yeah, someone like Hermione," Lauren said, slipping off the cloak and handing it to Harry.  
  
"Exactly," Harry replied, folding it up. Lauren stole one last kiss from Harry and slipped out the door.   
  
Harry walked over and shut the door. He went and put the cloak back in his trunk. Then, he went back to the window seat and sat, staring out the window, remembering what had happened just minutes ago.  
********  
this is really dumb. 


	12. 

ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE 'I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE IT IT'S SO FLUFFY' CHAPTERS!  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Harry said absently.  
  
Ron walked in the dorm. "Why are you staring out the window like that?"  
  
"What? Oh, no reason." Harry diverted his vision to Ron. "I think you've got something on your cheek…" he said.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, dirt from the greenhouse. Had an extra Herbology class because of my failing grade on the last quiz."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what did you do while I was gone?"  
  
"Not much. Hung out here. Read some of one book you gave me, All About the World Cup."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You've, uh…you've got something shiny on your cheek."  
  
"What?!" Harry rubbed his cheek hard with his thumb. It must have been some of Lauren's lip stuff.  
  
"So…I'm going to go down to the common room right now."  
  
"I'll come along."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry and Ron left the dorm and went down the stairs. They entered the common room seconds later.  
  
"Hi Harry!" someone exclaimed from by the fire.  
  
Harry looked at who had exclaimed and said, "Hey Lauren." He looked around and saw Ginny talking to Jared Fletcher about homework at a table. Brian and Lauren were comparing sheets of paper; Lauren on a couch and Brian in an armchair next to her. The common room was empty otherwise.  
  
Ron nodded and plopped into an armchair. He announced with almost pride, "Flitwick's got me taking extra Herbology lessons during my free time. I can't believe my grades have sunk so low. By the way, where's Hermione?"   
  
"Whoa, not cool," Brian said from next to Lauren. He watched Harry sit on the couch, awfully close to Lauren. "By the way, Harry; I was wondering if you could help me figure out this schedule."  
  
Ron looked hurt about the fact that no one noticed his announcement.  
  
Harry answered Brian's question. "Sure. Let me see it." Brian handed his and Lauren's schedules to Harry.  
  
"Hmmm," Harry thought aloud, studying Lauren's schedule. She scooted closer to him, if that was possible. "This is the time of the class. And this is the name of the class. So, this means that on Monday you have Care of Magical Creatures first, Defense Against Dark Arts after lunch, and then… Hey! You have every class with me, Ron, and Hermione!"  
  
"Great!" Lauren exclaimed.  
  
"Look at mine now, Harry. Who do I have classes with?" Brian practically whined.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Ginny came over and pulled up a chair. Apparently, her chat with Jared had gone extremely well; she looked rather ecstatic. Harry looked at Jared, who had started doing homework. Harry wondered what they had been talking about.  
  
"May I see that?" Ginny asked, taking the schedule out of Harry's outstretched hands. "Wonderful! You're in all my classes, Brian."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked skeptically. Everyone turned and looked at him. I thought he left! Harry thought. Oh well.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ginny replied.  
  
"No reason," Ron answered, "but I'm going to snag something from the kitchens; I'm starved!" He left.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Maybe I'll go grab something to eat, too." She walked up to Jared and leaned over the table, whispering something to him. He looked up and nodded, eyeing his stack of books. He shook his head momentarily and walked out with Ginny.  
  
"Wonder what's going on there," Lauren said, eyes twinkling and smiling.  
  
"What?" Harry asked vaguely.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Harry? They're in a relationship." Harry still looked confused, so she added, "Jared is Ginny's boyfriend."  
  
"I don't know-" Harry started.  
  
"I do. And jump away from the subject, Laur. You know what that reminds me of," Brian said forcefully.  
  
"Does it remind you of Jenny, Bri? Or does it make you want Ginny cause maybe she might be a player like you?" Lauren taunted.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So you do want Ginny?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. But it's kinda obvious that you want Harry."  
  
Lauren blushed, glancing at Harry. "I do not."  
  
"You're blushing! So you do want Harry? It was a totally lucky guess!"  
  
She sighed almost sadly. "I don't want Harry, Bri. I already have him."  
  
Harry would have been outraged upon hearing the siblings refer to him as an object, but he was too busy following the conversation.  
  
"You what? Whaddya mean you 'already have him'?" 


	13. 

STILL REALLY DUMB ACCORDING TO ME.  
  
"I mean we're going out, Brian. Is it that obvious? Don't tell anyone, Bri, please. You're the only person who knows, besides me and Harry, of course. Don't tell anybody, Bri."  
  
"Is what she's saying true, Harry? You and Laur are already a couple?"  
  
"Er…yeah," Harry replied. "Something wrong with that?"  
  
"Not at all! That's cool, Harry. Damn, Lauren, you work fast."  
  
"I didn't 'work', Bri," Lauren said, but Harry cut her off.   
  
"She didn't 'work', Brian," Harry said defensively. "We both have, er…feelings for each other."  
  
"Feelings? So Laur's not magically a player?"  
  
"No!" Lauren exclaimed.  
  
"So have you kissed already?" Harry turned a tinge of pink; Lauren blushed a shade darker. "You have?! Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, we have," Harry said. He glanced at Lauren before adding, "A few times more than once, too."  
  
"You made out already?!"  
  
"No!" Lauren exclaimed again.  
  
"Okay, so you've just kissed. How did it start?"  
  
"We were just sitting on the window seat, and I had an urge to kiss him. He was sitting there staring out the window like a foot away from me and looking look way too cute and-So I did. By the way, Bri; why d'you need all the details?"  
  
"I don't." Brian smiled slyly.  
  
"Why you little-!" Lauren started before jumping over the arm of his chair, wrestling her brother to the ground. She threw a few air punches, laughing. Brian blocked Lauren's attempts and threw a few punches of his own, laughing along with his sister.   
  
Harry watched, amazed. They had amazing control. Obviously, Lauren and Brian had both had professional training. Maybe martial arts were taught at Etines. Either that or they had taken lessons before they had joined Etines.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione climbed through the portrait hole with Professor McGonagall following her. Hermione gasped when she saw Lauren and Brian wrestling on the carpet with Harry watching.   
  
"Professor, don't do anything, please! They're just having fun," Harry jumped up and exclaimed to the teacher. She eyed him, but walked past the wrestlers and to the fire as she pulled her wand out of her robes.  
  
"Firenius callious!" she cried, pointing her wand at the fire. A cordless telephone flew out of the fireplace. McGonagall caught it, put it to her ear, and said, "Professor Dumbledore," into the mouthpiece clearly. Brian and Lauren stopped in the middle of wrestling and stared at the teacher.   
  
All attention went back to McGonagall when a life size Dumbledore appeared before them. Harry noticed that McGonagall had put the phone on the ground and the 'hologram' of Dumbledore had shot out of it.  
  
"Hello, Professor," McGonagall said. "Everything seems to be in order here."  
  
"Excellent," Professor Dumbledore replied. He scanned the room and added, "You may go about with your work now." His eyes came upon Lauren and Brian, who had continued their little wrestling match. Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore said, "They seem to be right at home." Neither Lauren nor Brian noticed his comment. Dumbledore continued. "Have a good night." He disappeared.  
********  
yeah it doesnt really make sense does it? 


	14. 

THE FLUFFIEST CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE STORY! AND HALF THIS STUFF WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE! WAIT, ALL OF THIS STUFF IS FAKE! I FORGOT AGAIN!  
  
"Cool!" Harry exclaimed. "That's awesome, Professor." He looked around for Professor McGonagall, but she seemed to have disappeared.   
  
Hermione walked over to Lauren and Brian and shouted loudly. "Please stop; this is no place for a boxing match!"  
  
They stopped and sat side by side, panting. "Honestly, Hermione," Lauren said, "we weren't boxing; we were wrestling."  
  
"Whatever it is. I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night." Hermione walked up the stairs to her dorm and shut its door loudly. Harry, Lauren, and Brian were once more the only people in the common room.  
  
Harry sat on the floor next to Lauren, who leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. She held his hand. Harry's heart nearly melted.   
  
"Now that she's gone, we can continue our conversation," Brian said, smiling.  
  
"What else do you have to know, Bri? Exactly how long each kiss was?" Lauren asked.  
  
Before Brian could reply, Ginny and Jared climbed back into the common room holding hands. Seeing the duo, Lauren lifted her head and pulled her hand out of Harry's. Ginny and Jared pulled their own hands apart quickly.  
  
"I think I ate too much!" Ginny exclaimed. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night everyone."   
  
Jared walked with her up to the stairways. Harry and Brian turned their heads and looked at the fireplace. Upon hearing two sets of footsteps going in different directions, they looked at Lauren.  
  
"That was so cute!" Lauren sighed.  
  
"What?" Brian asked.  
  
"Jared just kissed her good night and they both went to their own dorms."  
  
"What's so cute about that?"  
  
"Nothing. It just was. I never had a guy kiss me good night in Etines."  
  
"That's because there were teachers everywhere."  
  
"True. The only place you could kiss was that one closet next to the entrance hall."  
  
"Laur! You went in there?"  
  
"Yeah, with Brad and Tom and Jeremy. Josh was freaked (he was totally claustrophobic) and Timmy moved before I could mention it."  
  
Harry was listening carefully. Were all those guys Lauren had just named her previous boyfriends? He didn't want to know.   
  
"Never had a kiss good night, Lauren?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope. Don't know what I was missing." Harry could tell she was egging him on to do it, so he replied quickly.   
  
"Then I'll be another first."  
  
"Another first?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah; you're first English boyfriend and your first good night kiss."  
  
Lauren smiled. "Really?"  
  
Harry tucked Lauren's hair behind one ear. "Yeah," he whispered into her ear. Then, he kissed her lips softly, shutting his eyes. She kissed him back. Lauren wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Opening his eyes, Harry was suddenly aware of Brian staring at him. Gently, he pushed Lauren away.   
  
"Oh! Sorry you had to see that, Bri," Lauren said, noticing Brian again.  
  
"That's…er…okay."   
  
Harry said, "It's stifling in here. I was warm before, but now I'm burning." he unbuckled his robe and let it hang open.  
  
"It is hot. Must be the fire," Brian agreed. He let his robe hang open as well.  
  
"I'm not just hot," Lauren said, "I'm hot enough to take off my robe!" A few moments later, she added, "I like your shirt, Harry."  
  
Harry looked down. He was wearing his red Abercrombie & Fitch rugby shirt, one of the many Aunt Petunia had surprisingly bought him for his birthday. "Thanks. I got it for my birthday."  
  
"It's cute. I didn't know there were Abercrombies here."  
  
"Well, there are. Where they are, I have no clue."  
  
Lauren giggled.  
  
"I like your shirt too, Lauren," Harry said. He read what it said: Too much princess for one boy to handle. Frankly, Harry had no clue at what it meant. That didn't matter, though.  
  
A moment later, Brian said, "I guess it's my turn to go to bed. See ya tomorrow, Harry." And for good measure, he added as he stood up, "Don't stay up too long, now, you two lovebirds!" Lauren socked his arm as he left.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Harry realized that it was almost twelve-thirty. "You wanna stay up?"   
  
"Nah. I think I have to get a little beauty sleep." She fluffed her hair and smiled.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Lauren picked up her robe from the floor next to her and stood up. Harry stood along with her and put his arm around Lauren's waist. He walked Lauren to the stairs. They stopped and Harry put down his arm. "You still want that good night kiss?" he asked.  
  
"If you still wanna gimme one."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I dunno, do you?"  
  
"No, but I do know one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." Harry put both his arms around Lauren's waist and kissed her. Lauren's robe fell to the floor. She put her arms under Harry's and kissed him back, pulling him so close that the only thing between them was the cloth from their shirts. Harry felt overwhelmed immediately; their bodies were almost too close for comfort, but he felt remarkably relaxed and contented.   
  
Harry felt Lauren's hands moving around like crazy. Harry, however, kept his hands rather still - compared to Lauren's - and moved arms only to bend them and place his hands on Lauren's back. He felt Lauren clutch him harder and closer, her kiss exactly like her grip. Suddenly, she stopped flying her hands around and put them on Harry's shoulders. She took her index finger and slowly ran it along Harry's jawbone, ending at his chin and going straight down from there: down his neck and down his chest.  
  
Without realizing it, Harry and Lauren stood in front of the stairs kissing for ten minutes in the dark near the steps, for the fire didn't quite reach where they were standing.  
********  
my op:ooooookkkkkkkkkkk ttttthhhhheeeeennnn. 


	15. 

VERY ODD.  
  
"*What* are you two doing?" came Ginny's voice from on the girls' stairs right behind Harry.  
  
Harry and Lauren separated mouths and turned their heads so they looked at Ginny. They didn't move anything else.   
  
"Exactly what it looks like," came Brian's voice from behind Lauren on the boys' dorm steps. They turned and faced him.  
  
"How long were you two standing there?" Lauren asked. Harry was struck speechless and just stood there.  
  
"The whole time," both Brian and Ginny said. They looked at each other with a sly look on their faces.  
  
"You two were watching us the whole time and you didn't say anything until now?" Lauren asked, almost outraged. "Why?"  
  
"Because of where Harry's hands are," Ginny answered, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"And exactly where are Harry's hands?"   
  
"They're up your shirt, Lauren." Brian said, almost disgusted but fully amused.  
  
Harry's hands flew out and landed in the same place they had been earlier, just on top of her shirt this time.  
  
"You know, we were having fun until you two showed up," Lauren said.  
  
"You were?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, we were. Weren't we, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Then you guys come and ruin it all."  
  
"Oh. Well. Then. We'll leave you two obsessed creatures alone," Brian said.  
  
"What did you just call us?" Lauren asked, now almost seething.  
  
Brian looked as if he were having fun. "Obsessed creatures."  
  
"Obsessed creatures, huh? We'll give you obsessed creatures, Bri."   
  
Lauren pulled Harry extremely close again and pressed her lips against his. Surprisingly, the kiss still felt good to Harry. Suddenly Lauren's tongue slid into Harry's mouth. Harry tried to contain how startled he felt and kept his eyes shut, pressing himself harder into the kiss and letting Lauren bite his lip.  
  
"Stop!" cried Ginny. They did. "You two are out of control!"  
  
"Exactly what I was about to say!" Brian added.   
  
After a few moments, Ginny smiled and said, "So you two have a thing going on or what?"  
  
"A thing?" Harry asked. Lauren and Harry dropped their arms and stared at Ginny.  
  
"No way" - "Of course not" - "How'd you come up with that?" - "Totally untrue!" Harry and Lauren exploded little phrases at Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, they're goin out." Brian answered Ginny's question.  
  
"Really? You've already got a boyfriend on your first day, Lauren?" Ginny asked, eyes wide and staring at Lauren.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great?" Lauren gushed, practically swooning. "I don't know what I'd do without him. And he's so cute!" she added, kissing Harry's cheek.  
  
"That's so cool, Lauren!" Ginny exclaimed as Lauren gushed over Harry. She and Lauren walked over to a couch and sat down, talking excitedly.  
  
"Girls," Brian said rolling his eyes. He sat on the bottom step of the stairway.  
  
"I'm in full agreement," Harry replied, sitting next to Brian.  
  
"Lauren's really fallen for you. Just look at her!" Harry and Brian looked over at the girls and chuckled. After a moments pause, Brian said: "So…uh…you've really got an, um…thing for Lauren, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Not just a great kisser?" Brian asked slyly.  
  
"Shut up," Harry replied, blushing and socking Brian in the arm.  
  
"Ouch!" Brian exclaimed, feigning hurt. "Okay, admit it. Lauren is a great kisser."  
  
"You've had experience?" Harry asked. "Kidding, kidding! Yeah, whatever. Lauren is an amazing kisser."  
  
"Cool. Well, it's like practically one in the morning. I've gotta get some sleep," Brian replied, standing and turning to leave. "Hey Harry," he added, turning back around.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said.  
  
"Just some advice from someone who's probably more used to girls than you are (no offense or anything), but you gotta move fast with Lauren. For all you know, you could be a single man tomorrow. You get it?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Harry said tentatively.  
  
"Yeah. Well, night." Brian turned back around and walked back up the stairs and into his dorm room.  
  
Harry sat in thought for a few minutes. The only sounds he heard were the girls talking and giggling on one of the couches and the fire crackling in the fireplace. He turned and quietly walked back up the stairs. Opening the door to his dorm, Harry slipped in. He pulled off his robe and left it where it fell. He climbed on to his four-poster, pulled the curtains closed, and fell asleep in minutes.  
********  
still my opinion. ok, this is so dumb. like this would ever happen. anything like it. 


	16. 

INFIRMARY ALERT!  
  
The next morning, Harry overslept. When he finally awoke, his glanced at his clock and realized that it was 9:45 AM. Dressing at a normal pace, he suddenly realized that it was Monday. Classes! His meeting with Lauren was forgotten.  
  
Harry started pulling on his clothes super fast. He found his robe nicely folded on his trunk and put it on, not wasting a single second pondering who had put it there. He ran down the stairs trying to buckle his robe and sling his bag over his shoulder at the same time.   
  
Running trough the deserted common room, Harry realized that the portrait hole was open. Huh? Why was that so?   
  
Harry soon got his answer as he stopped in his tracks. All of the Gryffindor students were filtering through the portrait hole. At the end of the line were Ron and Hermione. Harry frantically scanned the people who had entered. No, they weren't there. Lauren and Brian were missing.  
  
"Where-" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"You overslept so late, Harry? You missed an important speech. Extremely important, in your case."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, squinting his eyes at Hermione. He glanced at Ron, who was standing next to Hermione with an elated but sad expression on his face as he stared at the floor.  
  
"You, Ron, Ginny, Lauren and Brian are being transferred for the next semester."  
  
"We're what? Transferring?" Harry was very puzzled.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, looking up from the floor.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked.  
  
"Etines."  
  
"Etines? Cool!"  
  
"Not cool," Ron replied. "We'll be taking extra classes, like 'Technology' and 'Communications'."  
  
"Why?" Harry said.  
  
"So we can come back to Hogwarts with experience with modern technology. They're getting computers and things like that put in one of the empty classrooms so they can start Tech and Comm classes here."  
  
"So? That seems pretty cool."  
  
"Well, if you like it so much I guess you should be happy."  
  
"Then why aren't you?"  
  
"Because I've had no experience whatsoever of technology. Gee wizards, I can't even use a telephone!"  
  
"I thought-never mind. Well, what's so bad about Etines?"  
  
"Nothing. Just the extra classes." Ron smiled. "But we've got a plus. No Snape for a whole semester!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Hey, is it true that Etines dorms are coed?" Ron asked, but nobody heard him.   
  
Everyone's attention had shifted to the portrait hole. Someone was walking through it.  
********  
is it just me or does this happen in every story i write? 


	17. 

WEIRDED.  
  
It was Professor Dumbledore. Never had Harry seen him in the common room except for the brief 'hologram' of him during the fire-call.  
  
"Harry Potter, I would like to see you alone."  
  
Suddenly, the crowd disappeared. Literally. The only people left in the common room were Professor Dumbledore and Harry. Harry looked around wildly to figure out where all the others had gone.  
  
"Um, Professor. I guess you wanted to see me?" Harry said, giving up his search.  
  
"Yes, Harry. You don't know what you are going into."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a very puzzled Harry.  
  
"Do not go after Lauren."  
  
"After Lauren? Wha - What do you mean, Professor?" Harry said, even though he understood clearly what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"Exactly that."  
  
Harry suddenly wondered how Dumbledore was aware of his personal life. "I still don't understand, sir."  
  
"Yes you do, Harry."  
  
What? Dumbledore could read his thoughts? "Okay, I do. But why shouldn't I get…er…involved with Lauren?"  
  
"You don't know her, Harry."  
  
"Know her?"  
  
"You don't know her. What can a few kisses tell you?"  
  
"Er…not much."  
  
"Exactly. Do you know why she was expelled from Etines, Harry?"  
  
"Er…no. Should I?" But Harry never heard Dumbledore's answer.  
********  
weirded. 


	18. 

DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TITANIC AT LEAST FIVE TIMES!  
  
"Harry? Harry?!" Someone's voice stirred him.   
  
Harry opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but he could make out blonde hair. He quickly propped himself on his right shoulder and took in his surroundings. He was laying on a bed in the hospital wing. Frightened Gryffindor students were surrounding him; Lauren was pretty much on top of him.   
  
Harry struggled to push Lauren away. "I'm fine, okay? Now could someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked, groping the small table next to him for his glasses.  
  
Immediately everybody moved back a few steps. Harry put on the glasses and looked around. Then, he said, "Thank you!" Then, he added, "I was just wondering; could I be alone with Ron and Hermione for a few minutes?"  
  
Lauren looked shocked that Harry didn't care about her. She brushed away a tear with her hand and rushed out of the room. Harry didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that Lauren was there. Ron and Hermione were surprised that Harry wanted to see only them, but they nodded and stayed in front of the crowd.  
  
The people in the room filtered out.  
  
"Harry, you took forever to wake up!" Hermione cried, stuffing pillows under Harry's back so he could sit up.  
  
"I know," Harry replied, leaning back slightly.  
  
"Oh. Well, do you want to tell us what happened or do you want us to tell you what happened?"  
  
"Hermione? What are you talking about? Of course he'll know what happened," Ron intruded.  
  
"No I don't," Harry said. "When did I pass out?"  
  
"Two days ago," Hermione answered.  
  
"What?" He was shocked.  
  
"Yes. But Harry; why?"  
  
"I-" Harry hesitated. "I don't know."  
  
"Why did Lauren run out like that, Harry?" Hermione asked a few moments later.  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you knew." Harry knew this was not entirely true; that he knew exactly why Lauren left in such a hurry. He sighed, and his stomach flopped as he wondered if he should tell Hermione and Ron about what had happened earlier. He decided not to.  
  
"Ginny was saying something before," Ron added.  
  
Something electrical (nerves and panic, most likely) ran through Harry as he snapped, "What? What was she saying?"  
  
"Whoa, Harry; relax! All she said was that you, Lauren and Brian stayed up pretty late with her in the common room."  
  
"That's it - Oh." Harry relaxed. "Um, Hermione?" he asked a few seconds later. "I was wondering if you, could, ah…could you ask Lauren to come down? I think I'd better apologize."  
  
"Certainly, Harry! Come on, Ron." Hermione pulled Ron out of the hospital wing.  
  
Harry looked around him. He was the only person in the whole hospital wing. A window was open to his left, letting the bright mid-afternoon sunlight shine through. He shut his eyes and tried to forget his surroundings for a few seconds.  
  
"Harry?"   
  
He opened his eyes. It was Lauren! He grinned.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I thought you were dead!" she cried. She sat on the side of the bed and hugged Harry. She was wearing her pajamas - blue plaid flannel pants and an oversized United States Army t-shirt - and she looked as if she hadn't slept for days. Before Madam Pomfrey could walk in and see them, Lauren kissed Harry on the mouth. But Harry had other ideas.  
  
He kissed her back and pulled her up so Lauren was laying flat on top of him. She giggled and asked, "What was that for, Harry?"  
  
He kissed her again and again until she said, "Stop!" Harry looked at her, aghast. "Harry," Lauren said, "why are you doing this? I hope you aren't always like this."  
  
And he wasn't. But for some reason, Harry's instincts kept telling him to kiss her. Finally, about thirteen kisses later, Lauren pushed him away and said, "Harry, you have to stop this, even though it feels delicious. What's wrong with you?"  
  
He opened his mouth and tried to talk. Nothing would come out. No! He kept trying to say, "I don't know," but it didn't work. Harry had gone mute.  
  
"Harry? Harry! What's wrong? Can't you talk?" Lauren cried.  
  
He shook his head. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Oh no! I'd better get Madam Pomfrey!" She rushed out before Harry could stop her. He hoped it was for the best.  
********  
another problem. yay. this is so pathetic i'm not even going to say anything. 


	19. 

HA HA FOR HARRY.  
  
It was a few days later. Harry was still mute, but no one really knew why. Dumbledore thought that it was definitely Dark Arts, and the rest of the student body agreed seeing as there wasn't really any other thing to agree with.  
  
He had to write everything, and it was impossible for him to do much else. He made crude gestures that were pretty hard to figure out. His visitors got a bit bored after a while, for he was still in the infirmary.  
  
One day, he had an unusual visitor. A second year from Gryffindor came and sat by him for a full hour. Neither said anything, but Harry found something gripping in her stare. She had white-blonde hair, brown eyes that almost looked red, and skin so pale it seemed that her hair and skin were one color. But she and Harry still stared at each other. They were three years apart, but they must have realized they had something to do with each other.  
  
After an hour had passed, Madam Pomfrey came searching for Harry, thinking that he had left or something. But she just found him sitting in his bed and staring at the tiny girl in the chair. She was a bit confused; she had never seen people with a five year difference staring at each other so intently. Well, she thought, I'll just leave them to themselves.  
  
Finally, the girl spoke.  
  
"I'm Lyra. Draco's sister."  
  
"What?!" Harry could not believe that any relative of Malfoy's could get into Gryffindor. And he found himself able to speak again, but he didn't linger on the idea.  
  
"Yes. His full blooded younger sister. I know I'm a third year, but I'm really thirteen. My father wasn't in favor of sending me to school, because he knew I would be placed in Gryffindor."  
  
"I still can't believe you."  
  
"I know what set you off."  
  
"What then?" Harry knew what it was; it had been her eyes.  
  
"My eyes. No Malfoy has eyes such as these."  
  
"I agree. Though I've only met three of them."  
  
"I already know."  
  
"How come I've never heard of you before?"  
  
"Father doesn't like to speak of me; though I can be as mean and witty as any other Malfoy, I have too many needed qualities."  
  
"Oh." What was 'needed qualities' supposed to mean?  
  
"I know you wonder why I am here."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I have something that you may want."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what is that."  
  
"I can see your future, Harry. Every single part of it, from who will marry you to the day and time of your death."  
********  
dont you want to know that harry? 


	20. 

DOUBTFUL ALERT.  
  
"You can?" Harry was a bit skeptical but he didn't know if he should believe her.  
  
"Yes. And I have to tell you something. Even I don't want to believe it, but you have to."  
  
"What is it? I mean, how do you know this stuff?"  
  
"It comes to me. At any time of day, I can see something. My dreams of are you entirely, Harry. I have no choice. Unless I am killed, this is what fate has laid out for you."  
  
"It's a little heavy."  
  
"That's why you have to believe, Harry. I know you don't trust my family, but have faith in me at least. You must, if I am the one you-" She stopped.  
  
"What are you? What do I do to you?"  
  
"You said you didn't believe."  
  
"I guess I have a little faith in you, the only Malfoy to be put in Gryffindor."  
  
Lyra smiled for the first time. Harry could see how it lit up her face in a cute little kid kind of way. It sort of drew him to her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Because it might break up you and Lauren."  
  
"How will it break up me and Laur?"  
  
"I'm the one you fall in love with and marry."  
  
"You what?" Harry could not believe it. The one thing that echoed in his mind was 'Malfoy will be my brother-in-law'.  
  
"Harry! It's time for your potions. I know you still can't talk." Madam Pomfrey came next to Harry with three goblets. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing the drill by now.   
  
'But I can talk!' he tried to say. Lyra just stared at him and Madam Pomfrey told him to stop mouthing like a fish out of water.  
  
It hit him. He could only talk to Lyra, no one else. That's why Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear him. But why was it Lyra he could speak to and not someone important, like Dumbledore?  
  
'Because she's the one with your future,' he realized. That's why the two of them could converse.  
  
Harry gulped down the contents of the three goblets and turned back towards Lyra. Madam Pomfrey bustled away.  
  
"I'll be seeing you, Harry Potter. Keep your heart for me."  
  
And before Harry could do anything, much less blink, she disappeared from his sight.  
********  
whoa. this scared you didnt it. 


	21. 

NO TALKING, ONLY INFORMING, IN THIS CHAPTER. 

It was months later. The school year had almost ended, and Harry still was unable to speak. 

Though he was mute, Harry and Lyra 'spoke' daily. Sometimes they talked about Lyra's homework (Harry, being a fifth year, knew answers to some of her questions. He was no Hermione), other times about rumors that were flying, and also about Harry's future. 

Harry, of course, wanted to know everything, but Lyra didn't let him to know too much. So, once every few days she told him some un-cared for details. Most of them set them laughing, but some were serious. Like the day Ginny was arrested, and Harry played a part in it. 

And because Harry was spending so much time with Lyra, someone had started a rumor that something was going on between the two. Even though he had barely any visitors, it shrank to one the by next day — Lyra. He was surprised when even Ron and Hermione stopped coming by. 

Of course, Lyra was Harry's only source to the world outside his hospital bed, and she took great care to inform him of every rumor for some odd reason. Maybe it was because she had had a vision about rumors. Harry didn't really know. 

But he did know that he didn't like rumors. Some involved people he knew, like the one about Seamus and Ginny. The ones of people he didn't know always ended up worse. Maybe it was because the people of the Gryffindor house took great care to maintain their reputations. 

The end of his fifth year seemed abrupt to Harry. Perhaps it was because of all the new people he had ended up meeting during the year. It did render odd to him that Year 5 of his Hogwarts was the year that so many new faces did appear to him. In a way, it scared him. 

Why did it scare him? Because of who these people were actually related to and how he had gotten to know them. First of all, there was Lauren and Brian. They had moved from America in the beginning of the year. Then, there was Lyra, Draco Malfoy's unknown younger sister. He had met her during his endless muteness — which still hadn't ended. They were, if possible, starting to grow on each other. Unbelievably. 

Harry had gone classes for the last few months of the year. Snape had field day after field day, calling upon Harry to answer a question and seeing him act like he was kissing air. Only Trelawny had something decent to say about it: "The answer is near, Harry! You will not die!" Of course, she said that everyday at the beginning of class and every day it still made everyone crack up with gales of laughter. McGonagall was not at all lenient, but that was no less than what he expected from possibly one of the strictest teachers and house leaders. 

He had also attended the End of Year feast. He sat with all his old Gryffindor friends — but made sure Lyra was next to him. All in all, it was kind of boring, seeing as he was the only one who didn't say anything. Except for the fact that Lyra would hear him muttering and say it out loud, pretending she had just thought of it. It was sort of a way that Harry could reveal his opinion. He was grateful that at least one person could understand him. 

At the last second, just before Harry was leaving the school for the year, Madam Pomfrey called after him and told him that she had found the item that would rid him of his muteness. All he had to do was eat a Muggle breathmint. She gave him one called a Tic-Tac. Immediately, he could talk again. All through the train ride he talked and talked. He shared a compartment with Hermione, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Lyra. She seemed a lttile happier than usual, if possible. It sort of made Harry grin as he walked through the barrier to Platforms 9 and 10. Dudley told him to stop grinning — he picked up Harry on the other side of the barrier since he had recieved his Driver's License, which Harry would try to get this summer because he had been at school when he turned fifteen and a half.  
********  
omg, this has got to be the un-fluffiest and un-shortest chapters of the whole story. just like me to invent new words. 


End file.
